U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,069 generically and specifically describes 2-butyl-4-chloro-1-[p-(o-1H-tetrazol-5-ylphenyl)-benzyl]imidazole-5-methanol potassium salt and 2-butyl-4-chloro-1-[(2′-1H-tetrazol-5-yl)biphenyl-4-yl)methyl]imidazole-5-carboxylic acid. Columns 261-263 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,069 describe general procedures for formulating compounds described in the patent, including capsules, tablets, injection formulations, and suspensions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,197, describes the use of these compounds, alone and in combination with a diuretic, to treat a patient having hypertension.